Con todo mi corazón
by pRiSka
Summary: Dedicado a todas las mamas. Pensamientos de Anna sobre su hijo... R&R! Es mi primer fic! )


Disclaimer: Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si el trama de este fic =)!  
  
No sean malos, es mi primer fic ok? Va dedicado a mi mama =)! aunque no lo sepa! y a todas las mamas por este dia de las madres que viene.  
  
--------------  
  
Que pequeño eres, y que grande es el amor que te tengo.  
  
A decir verdad, nunca me imaginé que una persona pudiera sentir tantos sentimientos a la vez.   
  
Estoy feliz, porque por fin estas aquí conmigo, a mi lado, sano.  
  
Estoy triste, porque se que crecerás y te irás de mi lado, pero a la vez ansiedad por saber como serás de grande, si tendrás esa sonrisa de tu padre, y esa tranquilidad que llena a todos.  
  
Tengo temor, temor de aquel mundo que te espera y que te puede dañar como una vez lo hizo conmigo. Espero con toda mi alma nunca tengas que pasar por el sufrimiento por el cuál pasé, la soledad, la angustia.   
  
Tengo tantas ganas de verte reir como él, de verte crecer, verte cumplir tus sueños.  
  
Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te apoyaré, estaré ahí, aún en los momentos mas díficiles de tu vida, puedes siempre contar con nosotros, tus padres, que siempre te vamos a querer con toda nuestra alma.  
  
Trataré de nunca ser cobarde, nunca defraudarte, nunca abandonarte por ser quien eres. Te prometo jamás separarme de tu lado, aún y cuando tu lo hagas por tu cuenta. Yo misma me encargaré de tu felicidad, no cometeré los mismos errores que en mi cometieron mis padres.  
  
Te esperé tanto tiempo, esos 9 meses parecieron años contigo dentro de mí. Cuando supe de tu existencia, no pude evitar sentir miedo, preocupación, soledad, angustia. No sabía como ser madre, y aún no lo sé. Tenía miedo de ser una mala madre, no demostrarte todo el cariño que por ti siento desde que supe que vendrías al mundo, y aún lo tengo. Pero ahora que te tengo aquí en mis brazos, pequeño hijo, siento que aquellos todos temores se desvanecieron, siento que todo está bien; que contigo aquí a mi lado no hay mas problemas, mi vida esta completa.  
  
También recuerdo la reacción de tu padre cuando lo supo. Créeme, el no te quiere menos que yo, te adora con toda el alma. Él también sintió miedo, él también tuvo aquellos temores de no llegar a ser un buen padre para ti. Y esque aún sómos muy jovenes. Pero puedo asegurarte que en éste momento el siente lo mismo que yo, un amor infitino hacia ti.  
  
Y esque tú eres el lazo que nos unió. Tu eres el producto de todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, aquel amor demostrado. Eres un sentimiento puro, sin oscuridad, que vino a darnos luz en nuestras vidas.  
  
Cómo te pareces a tu papá, espero llegues a encontrar aquella tranquilidad que él posee.  
  
No sabes cuanto lo amo, gracias a él tú estás aquí. Él es la razón y tu la existencia de mi vida. Me pregunto si todas las personas sienten esa calidez que ahora estoy sintiendo en mi vida y que me faltaba, había un espacio hueco que ahora está siendo llenado.  
  
Espero algún dia tengas la fortuna de encontrar esa otra mitad, como yo la tuve.   
  
Aquella persona que haga tu vida completa, que te llene de vida. Aquella persona que te ponga en peligros y te proteja, aquella persona la cual puedes reir y llorar, aquella persona la cual te descubra por completo, con la cual compartas el resto de tu vida, y te haga pleno. Aquella con la que puedas formar una familia, y sentir el amor que estoy sientiendo por ti ahora. Aquella que te haga ser un hombre completo, que te de felicidad, y te haga sentir el verdadero significado de la vida.   
  
Aquella persona a la que le entregues tu vida.  
  
A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de como empezar a ser madre. Te veo aquí junto a mi tan pequeño, y me da miedo de romperte, tan frágil y delicado. Eres un ángel, no se cómo una personita puede llegar a afectar tanto en la vida de un par de personas. Haz cambiado nuestras vidas, gracias a ti le he encontrado otro significado a mi existencia.  
  
Ya no viviré por mi, si no por ti.  
  
Sé que me va a ser díficil expresar todo esto que estoy sintiendo. Soy muy fría, y generalmente todos aquellos que llegan a conocerme me tienen miedo. Pero no soy así. Soy una persona muy sensible, a pesar de aquella máscara que algún día me verás traer, que sólo es eso, una máscara que esconde todo lo que está detrás de ella. También soy una persona, cometo errores, y tengo sentimientos, como aquellos que me están haciendo derramar lágrimas en este momento sobre ti.  
  
Si algún día me porto fría contigo, si algún dia no te sonrió, si algun dia me temes, te doy terror. Si algún dia no te demuestro mi amor por ti.  
  
Quiero que sepas hijo, que jamás dejaré de amarte con todo mi corazón. Quiero que a toda costa sepas que eres lo mas importante para mi en esta vida, la razón de mi vivir, que mi vida es un libro, y tu y tu padre son las palabras escritas en él.  
  
Se que quizás no me escuches, pero sé dentro de mí que hay un lazo que nos une a nosotros dos en este momento, y espero llegues a recibir todo ese amor que te ofresco. Quizás algún dia pueda decirte todo esto que siento hacia ti.  
  
Hijo mio, mi Hana, deseo que llegues a ser feliz, con todo mi corazón.  
  
--------------  
  
Hola! es mi primer fic! jaja ya se que quedo medio raro, pero desde hace mucho tiempo queria escribir uno! =) acepto quejas y buenos comentarios! dejenme reviews haber que les parecio! =D. 


End file.
